Mi ángel y mi demonio
by Kmonty13
Summary: Weevil has a blast from his past show up. Can he figure out why she ran? Can he help her move on, and perhaps move back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't her...

It couldn't be her, she was dead.

And yet here was this woman, her laugh trickled over him like lightening to his core. She looked older, of course she would, he hadn't seen her in almost seven years. Her always dark hair hung in long curly waves past her shoulders. Her skin the same almost tan that he remembered and always teased her about.

But it wasn't her, even if her laugh was the same, even if her hair was just as dark, even if her skin looked the same it wasn't her.

Eli still couldn't bring himself to look away though until his companion thumped him on the chest.

"Am I boring you vato?" Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with the tiny blonde woman next to him, then he remembered all the times she came through for him, every time but once.

His eyes still glued on the woman down the beach he addressed Veronica, "You remember that person I asked you to look for?"

If he had been watching her he would have seen her pale at his question, but he wasn't watching just waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, the one girl that never turned up anything, what about her?"

"That woman looks just like her... but older." Eli pointed her out to Now faith is confidence in what we hope for and assurance about what we do not see Veronica again missing her glare and worried look. "But it can't be her, she's dead..."

Whatever Veronica said next was drowned out by a rushing in his ears as the woman turned and he saw a birthmark on her rib cage. It was faint but he could see it, a birthmark that almost could be said looked like a crown.

Before he knew it he was running off towards the woman forgetting all about Veronica who was short on his heels.

"Aingeal!" He yelled out almost faltering in his steps when her head whipped towards him at his voice. When he was about five feet from her he stopped and took her in again. It was definitely her... but and older her.

"Pero estás muerto... oh mi dios!"(1)

He watched her blue eyes take him in as they widened with fear and sadness. Then she flicked her eyes over to Veronica and her gaze was anything but sad. She was pissed.

"I can't believe you told him! bueno para nada perra mentirosa!" (2)

He turned to Veronica as well, she actually looked guilty for once.

"You knew? She was alive and you knew?"

Veronica twisted her hands in a little angst, "She asked me not to Weevil, she begged me!"

"Aingeal?"

"I had to leave and I wasn't ready for you to find me... I'm still not ready." And with that Aingeal walked away leaving nothing settled and Eli with more questions than answers.

But it couldn't be Aingeal...

She was dead.

* * *

I know it's short but I just wanted to give you a taste ;) I promise to update tomorrow with something longer!

Translations

1. But you're dead... oh my god

2. good for nothing lying bitch


	2. Chapter 2

Longer chapter just like I promised! Gives you a few more looks into what is going on. Just to clarify this will be a Weevil x OC story. All the other characters will be there but it is about them. Also this is set in the first season although I'm not quite sure where yet. Somewhere after Veronica got Weevil out for the credit card thing. :)

* * *

She had walked away, well ran away, leaving Eli with nothing but his thoughts and anger. He pushed his thoughts aside for later and turned towards Veronica his glare in full force at the tiny detective.

"I thought nothing turned up V? You livin up to those 09er roots now or was it just fun to lie?"

"Weevil she begged me not to tell you. Convinced me it would be better off if you continued to think she was dead. I'm the one who finds the truth not hides it... Unless someone can convince me it's really better off hidden and she did." with that Eli watched her cross her arms as her defensive face slid into position.

"What did she tell you?" he asked softening his tone just enough. Veronica shifted uncomfortably and he knew she was going to avoid answering. "V please... I need to know," he felt like he was begging but couldn't help the need to know.

Finally blue eyes filled with regret met his, "Someone she loved was in trouble. Multiple someones were actually. She was told if she left town they would be okay."

Eli let that sink in as he sunk to the sand. Wrapping his arms around his knees he sighed knowing that Veronica had thought she was doing the right thing. Aingeal had somehow convinced her to keep this hidden. But after thinking she was dead for seven years little mattered about why she was back. Just that she was, maybe now his family could have peace.

"Who is she?" Veronica asked kneeling down to sit with him.

"Aingeal. We knew each other since we were kids, my uncle Angel had found her and taken her in. Proud man that he is he named her after him just in Irish."

"Her name means Angel?" Veronica scoffed "Try devil" Eli laughed knowing just how mean Aingeal was capable of being seven years ago. He could only imagine her now.

"V? Can you find out where she is staying?" seeing her about to argue he interrupted "Please V. My whole family has been mourning her for seven years. Angel still never gave up, he pays a PI yearly to try and find her."

"Obviously not a good one, I found her."

Eli nodded and then turned to face her "I need to convince her to come home. At least once so that they know she isn't dead."

Veronica shifted uncomfortably beside him before huffing and standing up, "It won't be that easy Weevil, you don't understand!"

Surging to his feet he didn't once think to temper his anger, "Then make me understand V! Cause all I'm hearin is excuses. She could have come to us when she thought she was in trouble but she ran and made us all mourn her for seven fucking years!" Eli had had enough, he almost didn't even feel bad at the flinch he had caught when he started yelling. Stalking off towards his bike his mind full of questions he drove straight to Angel's shop.

Angel was of course stuck under some hood so when Eli pulled him out it wasn't without some clanging and cursing.

"Eli usted sabe mejor! ¿Qué podría ser tan immportant?" (1) Angel muttered as he set about picking up his tools.

"Angel," he started wanting to have his full attention, "Angel! Look at me! Aingeal..."

Angel's head whipped around so fast Eli thought he might break his neck, his eyes automatically filling with tears at the mention of his daughters name.

"¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? Aingeal se ha ido ..." (2) he knew this was hard for Angel mainly because he was speaking in all Spanish. Usually conversations wove in and out of English and Spanish.

"I can't tell you how I know yet but she isn't. Aingeal is alive and she is back in Neptune."

Eli wasn't sure which words were the wrong ones but obviously he had said something wrong as he watched Angel crumble to the ground with tears now freely flowing down his face.

"¿Qué es? Pensé que esto era bueno!" (3) Eli tried to understand as Angel starting yelling at him to make her go, she could never come back, Aingeal was dead...

Eli left the shop leaving Angel with his crew to help. Now he had even more questions. Why did Angel want her gone? Did he know why she had to leave? Why did he want Eli to make her go?

"One thing is for damn sure, she isn't leaving again..." he murmured to himself as he started his bike and headed for the PCH. He needed to see Felix and try to work some of this out.

On the other side of town Aingeal sat in the dinky month to month apartment she had rented trying to hold back her screams. She didn't want to be here, it held too many memories and people. As she gripped the photo in her hands she wondered how they always seemed to find her. It had been slipped under her door about an hour ago, a picture of her papá Angel, he was framed in gun sights. On the back in the usual dark script where instructions telling her to enroll in Neptune High first thing tomorrow no questions asked.

Her mind drifted back to seeing Eli earlier that day. He would most likely be there tomorrow, and she knew he would never let this go without some kind of an explanation. As she shifted to laying on her side tears still making tracks down her face she hugged the picture tight to her chest to remember why she was doing all this. The only thing she held closer was the handgun in her other hand. She looked out over the empty apartment bare of any furniture, any sign that anyone lived here.

Aingeal scoffed at her own inner monologue...

"I don't live. I'm as puppet fighting for survival."

* * *

Translations:

1. Eli you know better! What could be so important?

2. Why do you wish to hurt me? Aingeal is gone...

3. What is it? I thought this was good!


End file.
